Sex? What?
by Jeen V
Summary: Seus toques me arrepiam de um jeito diferente, sentia minha respiração falhar e queria ir mais além. Agora, não o via como o rapaz por quem sou extremamente apaixonada. Agora o via como o homem que eu amo." B&E,NC, Ultimo cap ON!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bem, é minha primeira fic sobre Twilight que posto aqui! Espero que gostem dessa façanha que adorei escrever! ksaosakosak**

**Direitos Autoriais: Infelizmente os personagens não me pertence, e sim a Sir. Meyer. A história em si, me pertence. **

_**Obs:** Bem, não liguem para o titulo. u.u_

**Sinopse: Estava eu, Rose, Alice e Esme assistindo filme na mansão dos Cullen's, quando veio uma terrivel duvida: Como é que eles faziam...? Só não sabia que essa duvida poderia gerar incriveis discussões sobre tal assunto...**

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

Sex? What?

Por: Jeh-chan

* * *

Aqui estou eu, assistindo um filme com Rosalie, Alice e Esme. por incrivel que pareça, elas gostam de filmes, principalmente sobre romance e esse era lançamento. E claro, assistindo na TV de 52` e de plasma é muito melhor.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle e Emmet foram caçar ursos pardas em outro lugar muito, muito longe daqui. Provavelmente só voltaram á noite.

Mesmo sendo romance, tem umas partes digamos... picantes! E puxa! Isso é BEM acima dos 18, e eu ainda tenho 17!! Mordi os lábios e prestei atenção. Depois de alguns minutos vendo essas trocas de posições coisa e tal, eis que surge uma grande duvida:

Como era sexo entre vampiros?

Comecei a ficar inquieta. Queria e não queria perguntar. Mas eu TINHA que perguntar. Droga!

"Bella, algum problema?" Perguntou-me Alice com aquele alegre sorriso.

"Bem... não tem nada não."Respondi exitando.

"Te incomoda?" Perguntou novamente. Não era ISSO que me incomodava, e sim a duvida...

A vi revirar os olhos.

"Bella, Bella, pergunte logo o que quer saber!" Falou sorrindo. Bem, esqueçi do detalhe da Alice. Que vergonha! Acho que fiquei mais vermelha que tomate!

"Bem, não sei de devo..."

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Ande Bella, pergunte!" Insistiu.

Perguntar ou dar pra trás?! um mais um é dois...

"Er... como vocês fazem...?!" Perguntei isso? Como que saiu? Que vergonha! As três estam olhando para mim!

Bella o que você fez!

"Como assim Bella?" Alice voltou á perguntar fingindo inocência. E as três estavam esperando.

"Bem... é que fiquei em duvida de como era... sexo entre vampiros..." Falei num sussurro. Elas se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Senti o sangue subir.

"Por exemplo, o que você quer saber" Perguntou-me Rosalie. Ela parecia interessada...

"Bem, não sei explicar... Ah! Vocês entenderam não é?" Falei mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Esme é a mãe aqui, então é com ela!" Rose jogou pra Esme! Alice só sorriu e concordou com ela.

"'É tudo nomal Bella, as posições, o desejo, o fogo..." Explicava Esme com suavidade. Vi Rose revirar os olhos.

"Certeza Esme? Não é nada normal." Rose debateu.

"Você e Emmet são exceções não?"

"Só porque destruimos uma casa? Não tem nada de normal." Rebateu Rose novamente.

Acho que o assunto vai ficar mais sério...

"Rose, você e Emmet são insaciaveis! É incrivel!" Alice comentou revirando os olhos.

"Disso eu sei... não tenho nenhuma culpa disso! Emmet é sim insaciavel! Principalmente quando vem com novas posições..." Respondeu Rose com naturalidade.

Opa!

"Todo dia?" Alice perguntou mostrando surpresa. Rose sorriu.

"Quase... mas a posição que mais gostamos é a de pé, pois dá um prazer e mais movimento..." Rose soltou com entusiasmo. Alice e Esme se olharam e depois olharam pra Rose.

"Só faltam me dizer que nunca experimentaram... Não acredito!" Rose gargalhava descontroladamente.

Seria só impressão minha ou Esme e Alice pareciam envergonhadas?

"Por isso sempre reclamão quando eu e Emmet estamos num caloroso prazer..." Comentou Rose incredula.

"Bem, não é todos que tem seu pique Rosalie..." Rebateu Esme.

"Esme, é fogo mesmo não é pique!" Rose respondeu.

Acho que elas nunca falaram sobre isso entre si...

"Alice, como Jasper é?" Perguntou Rose com empolgação.

Ela revirou os olhos dourados.

"Ele controla tudo não é? O momento todo!!!" Rose novamente gargalhava.

"Jasper é muito bom ok? E ele não me controla todo tempo... ele meio que... aumenta..." Alice respondeu sussurrando. Mas essa até eu ouvi. Vi brilho nos olhos de Rose?

"Sério? Que incrivel!" Ela sonhava e Alice não gostou nada... "Imagina se Emmet pudesse fazer isso... Mas nunca ouvi nenhum barulho..."

" Rosalie!" Alice suspirou. " Porque nunca fazemos aqui e nem nos arredores..." Respondeu sorrindo.

Agora Rose entendia. Realmente, sempre ouvia Emmet e Rose...

"Mas sempre nas mesmas posicões não é?" Rose queria alfinetar ou era só impressão minha...

"Bem, claro que não! Sempre tentamos algo novo ok?"

"Já tentaram cachorrinho? entre outros...?" Rose queria tortura-la!

Alice mordeu os lábios.

"Sábia! Depois dou umas dicas para voce apimentar..." Rose falou piscando para ela. Alice olhou pra TV.

Pelo que percebi, Rosalie era á mais experiente ali nesse asunto.

E acho que, creio eu, elas esqueceram de mim. Bem, se já me sentia mais vermelha que tomate, imaginr agora...

"E Carlisle? Vai me dizer que ele é 'frio'!?" Rosalie voltou a atacar.

"Bem, ele adora o trabalho... não temos tempo e... "

"Não acredito!" Rose parecia chocada! "Carlisle...? Wow! Ele me parece ser tão... quente!" Comentou ela mais pra si do que pra Esme.

"Bem, de vez em quando..." Esme parecia envergonhada.

Rosalie ainda parecia chocada. Alice não dizia nada! E eu, mais vermelha que tomate não sabia em que fui me meter! A unica coisa que queria saber era como eles faziam e como era o desejo... E deu nisso tudo!

Descobri que a vida sexual delas é variável. Rose, á insaciável, Alice á mais ou menos e Esme... bem... de vez em quando...

Vampiros esquisitos! Alias, por que quis saber mesmo? Er... pra me preparar...? Como seria... Que vergonha! Ainda bem que elas não repararam na minha subita batida de coração que parecia estar á mil!

"Desculpe... mas Esme, sempre soube e sempre comentam que lingeries são atrativos para fantasias masculinas." Comentei envergonhada e mais ainda quando vi seis pares de olhos me olharem surpresas.

"Bella! Tinha me esquecido que voce estava aqui!" Alice disse sorrindo e beijando minha bochecha.

Rose gargalhava.

"Realmente Bella! Lingeries resolvem tudo!" Rose concordou comigo? Estou... impressionada!

Acho que Esme não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

"Bella já está um pouco preparada, não é?" Eu mato Alice!

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

"Er... preparada pra que exatamente?" Lá vem bomba!

"Horas, para o Edward é claro!" Rosalie respondeu por ela. Corei violentamente. Elas riram.

Olhei no relógio e já era quase oito da noite.

"Meninas, agora apaguem essa conversa da cabeça! Eles estão chegando!" Alice nos avisou. Bem, sorte que eu não precisava, pois me conhecendo bem, ficaria o tempo todo pensando sobre isso...

Vi um certo sorriso nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos de Rose e um brilho no olhar.

"Certo Alice, pensamentos apagados!" Esme disse prontamente. Certamente não queria que Edward soubeçe e que conta-se pra Carlisle.

Voltamos á prestar atenção na TV e o filme já tinha acabado e até os creditos! Rose mudou de canal e deixou num sobre moda. Novidade.

"Divertiu-se meu amor?" Perguntou uma voz melodiosa em meu ouvido. Sorri.

"Uhun! E voce se divertiu?" Respondi e perguntei beijando-lhe á bochecha.

Ele soltou um sorriso malicioso.

"Caçar ursos pardos é prazeroso!"

Vi Rose pular em cima de Emmet e beijar-lhe fogosamente.

"Todo dia irei caçar longe! Vale á pena pra ser recebido assim!" Comentou Emmet dando um largo sorriso e ela revirou os olhos.

"Meu ursinho!"

"Bella baixinha!" Não! ele está vindo pra cá ...

"Emmet! Voce é forte de mais! me larga!" Argumentava enquanto ele me apertava. "Quando eu virar vampira irei bater em você até ver suas tripas pra fora seu brutamonte!" Falei com raiva. Ele só gargalhou e deu um estalado beijo em minha bochecha.

"Esperarei. Irei me divertir!"Respondeu enquanto subia as escadas e Rose atras dele.

Edward ria junto de Esme e os outros.

"Já venho Bella" Edward disse. O vi subindo as escadas junto de Carlisle e Jasper. Fazer o que eu não sei.

"Foram tomar banho Bella." Alice respondeu minha pergunta. Estranhei. "Sim, tomamos banho e principalmente depois que caçamos, pois o cheiro continua em nossa pele e roupa." Respondeu novamente. Sera que ela lia mente também ou minha expressão sempre me entregava. "Sim, isso mesmo que está pensando!" Riu Alice.

Revirei os olhos. A vi subir também. Com certeza foi atrás de Jasper. Será que elas... melhor nem pensar.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e então começamos a ouvir coisas... E meu sangue subiu de novo.

"Afinal, sexo entre vampiros é incontrolável! Principalmente nos 10 primeiros anos..." Respondeu Esme. Finalmente o que eu queria saber.

E os gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais altos.

"Bella, vamos embora pois creio eu que você não quer ouvir o resto!" Edward falou me levantando e me posicionando em seu colo para ir correndo até o volvo e me levar embora.

Realmente, se ele me tirou só nos 10 primeiros minutos, não queria nem saber do resto!

* * *

**Oiii! Espero que tenham gostado dessa One! :D E sorry pelos erros ortograficos! Não revisei direito! x.x**

**Me diverti escrevendo ela! Foi um assunto que veio assim, que nem um raio quando bate na cabeça! \o **

**Talvez darei uma pequena continuação sobre a parte da Esme.... ( ~lala) xD**

**Agradeço reviews, claro, se for merecido!! \o**

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jeh-chan**

**05/01/09**


	2. Lingerie store?

**N/A: Como prometido, aqui está á parte da Esme. Respostas as reviews e N\A lá em baixo! **

**AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE HENTAI! **

**Direitos Autoriais: Infelizmente os personagens não me pertence, e sim a Sir. Meyer. A história em si, me pertence. **

_**Obs:** Bem, não liguem para o titulo. _

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

Sex? What?

Cap.2: Lingerie store?

Por: Jeh-chan

* * *

No dia seguinte, voltei para á mansão dos Cullen´s. Era umas oito da manhã.

Charlie já ido trabalhar e também já o avisei que iria passar a tarde com Alice, já que eles iriam caçar novamente com Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle.

"Bella!" Alice mostrou seu costumeiro sorriso estilo colgate e me abraçando. " Vamos nos divertir hoje prometo! E... Nada de filmes!" Senti meu rosto aquecer e Edward nos olhar desconfiado. Alice mostrou á língua pra ele. "Coisa de mulher!" Respondeu.

Edward me abraçou por trás e sussurrou sua voz melodiosa em meu ouvido. "Quero saber disso depois!" Mordi o lábio e Alice sorriu.

Jasper, Emmet e Rose logo apareceram. Elegantes e lindos até para caçar!

"Bella baixinha! Veio desafiar o irmãozão aqui?!" Revirei os olhos e ele me lançou aquele sorriso bobalhão. "Só não vou ai te apertar porque, se não apanho de Edward!" Respondeu parecendo mal humorado pela ultima frase. Ele era o músculo ali!

"Eu não roubo! Não tenho culpa se minha mente é poderosa!" Respondeu Edward convencido.

"Cadê Esme e Carlisle!?" Rose já demonstrava tédio.

"Estamos aqui Rose" Esme disse aparecendo não sei da onde junto de Carlisle.

"Bem, podem ir. Esme disse que precisa de ajuda em algo. Então crianças podem ir." Carlisle anunciou com seu costumeiro sorriso. "Boa diversão!"

Caçar é divertido? Ah sim, para vampiro, é extremamente divertido.

"Está bem, vamos então. Alice, cuide de Bella!"

"Edward! Alice sempre cuida muito bem de mim!" Respondi com certa ironia.

Eles riram.

"Eu sei meu amor, sei muito bem como ela cuida de você!" Respondeu antes de colar seus lábios nos meus. "Até de noite."

"Garotas e Carlisle, até depois." Jasper falou antes de se virar em direção á porta e sumir.

" Bella baixinha, Alice mais ainda! Carlisle e Esme, até mais breve!" Emmet disse com seu jeito brincalhão.

Eu e Alice mostramos á língua pra ele.

Rose deu um até logo e desapareceu junto de Edward.

"Bem, vamos querido?" Esme perguntou alegremente. Ela está tramando algo...

"Claro querida! Meninas cuidado!" Disse sorrindo. Bem, o aviso foi para quem?

"Voltaremos logo. Alice não judie de Bella!" Avisou aparecendo entre á porta dando uma rápida piscadela para mim.

Olhei para Alice intrigada!

Será que... WOW! Aonde será que eles foram...?

Se for o que estou pensando não quero nem saber...

"Bella! Suba aqui!" Gritou Alice.

Ótimo! Mais uma vez virarei barbie humana dela!

**ESME POVs**

Hoje ele ira conhecer meu outro lado... Sori com malicia diante deste pensamento.

"Esme querida, aonde está me levando?" Me perguntou curioso.

Homens!

"Calma, querido! Você verá!" Respondi enquanto corríamos até a cidade de Nova York.

Após quilômetros corridos, já sentíamos cheiro de sangue humano.

Paramos numa reserva e saímos furtivamente do local. Nos misturando com os humanos.

Carlisle me olhava de esguio. Revirei os olhos.

Essas mulheres taradas! Não param de come-lo com os olhos! Tudo bem que ele é bonitão mas... Mas precisavam ser tão indiscretas?

Só porque era charmoso, alto, e a blusa branca delineava seus músculos? A calça jeans mostrava seu bumbum durinho e suas pernas fortes? Ou os olhos dourados...

Ah meu Carlisle! Como o amo! Como sinto falta de ter-te, de tocar-te...

"Se esses homens não pararem de olha-la , não responderei pelos meus atos!" Disse num sussurro que ouvi perfeitamente.

"Carlisle! Não seja possesso!" Comentei sorrindo. Ele rosnou.

"Como se um humano fosse me satisfazer" Falei novamente, revirando os olhos.

"Os humanos são _quente_ Esme!" O tom pacifico dele sumiu.

Será que ele sente falta?!

"Se for assim então terei que matar muitas!" Falei apressando meu passo. Parece que ele ficou chocado.

Sim, a doce Esme tem seus lados obscuros...

Chegamos aonde eu queria. Entrei e ele me acompanhou.

"Er... Esme?!"

"Sim querido? Esme Cullen." Respondi ao meu marido e a recepcionista.

"Por aqui Sra. Cullen." Ela disse e a acompanhei.

Ele deve ter reparado quantas mulheres entravam e saiam e eu reparei no quanto elas repararam nele.

"O que fazemos numa loja de lingerie?" Ele estava muito confuso. Sorri.

A recepcionista nos levou á parte que reservei.

"Obrigada!" Disse a moça gentilmente.

"Esme!"

"Ué! Eu tenho necessidade de opiniões masculinas! E você é meu marido. Se não quisesse vir eu teria..." Ele não me deixou continuar.

"Nem ouse terminar! Estou aqui não estou? E daqui não sairei!" Responde com ciúmes. Ele devia estar imaginando coisas... "Então no que posso ajudar que nenhuma das garotas possam?!" Perguntou pensativo.

"Ah" Fiz uma cara de inocente. "Nem sempre opinião feminina é valida querido! Só preciso que fique sentado ai, só isso! E diga sim ou não!" Respondi á sua pergunta enquanto pegava umas oito peças diferentes.

Vi confusão em seus olhos.

Entrei no provador e coloquei a primeira peça: Era um conjunto branco, com alguns detalhes prateados. O sutiã era lindo e a calcinha também. Havia rendinhas em dourado. E era fio dental...

Sai do provador e caminhei em sua direção. Vi seus olhos arregalarem diante de meu desfile até ele.

"Novo estoque intimo, por isso te chamei e não qualquer um." Provoquei.

"Bem... Está linda!" Disse num sussurro. "Você quem pensa, te acharia em qualquer lugar neste mundo. E o mataria lentamente só de ter pensado em te tocar." Respondeu prontamente. Sorri enquanto voltava ao provador. Ouvi a respiração dele parar. "Pode levar esse" Disse um pouco mais alto.

Parece que ele ficou entusiasmado!

Coloquei agora um conjunto preto. O sutiã era todo detalhado com a cor prateado. Era lindo! A calcinha era de três alçinhas e havia um babado que caia nos lados...

Abri a portinha e caminhei novamente até ele.

Os olhos dourados alcançavam cada centímetro do meu corpo...

"Definitivamente, se houvesse outro aqui se não fosse eu... Teria o matado!" Disse sério.

"Por quê?" Eu não tinha entendido.

Caminhei em sua direção e parei em sua frente.

"Só por estar contemplando isso... Ele morreria!" Respondeu sorrindo. Agora caiu a ficha. Eu sorri.

"Assim me deixa sem graça!" Falei roçando meus lábios nos dele.

"Esse é espetacular! Pode levar esse também! Aprovado!" Analisou. Virei de costas e voltei para o provador.

O conjunto agora era de cor rosa. O sutiã tinha uns desenhos muito bonitos! Prendia na frente.

A calcinha era de um tom rosa escuro e com um desenho de coração enfeitava á frente. Era linda!

Sai novamente para o desfile com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

"WoW!" Exclamou ele. Já já ele cai na minha...

Cheguei mais perto dele, muito perto e fiz uma cara de inocente. "O que acha?" Perguntei olhando-o nos olhos dourados...

"É lindo! De costa!" Sorri pra ele e fiz o que ele pediu

Ouvi ele sussurrar varias coisas...

Estou me sentindo poderosa!

Voltei meus olhos pra ele e vi que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Pode leva! Proximo!" Ele já está animadinho...

Voltei para o provador para experimentar o quarto conjunto que peguei. Era de um tom azul claro muito lindo. A calcinha era toda azul e meio transparente, nas laterais, era mais ou menos grossa...

O sutiã era a mesma coisa, só que tinha alguns riscados em marrom e tinha bojo...

Agora irei provocar mais ele!

Sai do provador e caminhei lentamente até ele, acompanhando seu olhar. E podia ver, ele está excitado!

"E esse?" Perguntei mordendo meu lábio interior. "Gostou?" Perguntei novamente, girando para ele dar a opinião.

"Se gostei!? Adorei! Gostaria mais se tivesse_ sem_ e _sentada _aqui." Ele apontava para o colo dele. Sua voz saiu totalmente rouca e sensual. Mordi novamente meu lábio...

Sentei no colo dele, colocando minhas perna em cada lado de sua cintura. Ele ficou rijo.

Se estou adorando a situação? Bem, quem não gostaria?

"Ainda falta três para experimentar!" Falei sensualmente em seu ouvido e mordi no local. Ele me apertou mais em seu colo. "Então... Vou ir lá!" Sai do colo dele e caminhei apressadamente para o provador.

Estou deixando-o louco!

Peguei o próximo conjunto e simplesmente amei! Era da cor vermelha. A calcinha era linda! Tinha dois tipos de pano. Um transparente e o outro mais grosso. Do pano "grosso" o vermelho é bem acentuado e era uns desenhos de riscas. A parte transparente havia um vermelho bem mais claro. Nas laterais havia duas alças vermelhas. O sutiã era totalmente diferente me lembrou um espartilho , mas este era aberto na frente, a cor e os detalhes eram os mesmo da calcinha. Tinha o bojo para acentuar mais os seios e abaixo, tinha um pano nas laterais, abaixo do braço. Não era longo. Tinha ligas na frente que interligava de um lado com o outro, e no meio um pano mas grosso, que segurava essas ligas. Acima do umbigo. Atrás a calcinha também tinha um pequeno detalhe, avia o mesmo desenho que na frente acima do bumbum. E o sutiã tinha quatro fechos.

Me olhei no espelho e estava totalmente sexy! Quero ver a cara que Carlisle ira fazer...

Caminhei até ele e vi seu olhar embasbacado em cima de mim. "Ela quer me matar! Só pode!" O ouvi murmurar. Sorri triunfante enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

"E essa? O que achou?" Perguntei girando me para ele avaliar.

"Totalmente linda e sexy! Mas ainda prefiro _tira-la_..." Ele está ficando safadinho!

Ele levantou-se e ficou de frente pra mim. Bem, eu o deixei BEM animado...

Carlisle colocou uma mão em minha cintura e me colou em seu corpo. Me arrepiei.

"O que você quer Esme?" Me perguntou com sua voz rouca e sensual, em meu ouvido mordendo o lobulo e caminhando pequenas mordidinhas até alcançar minha boca.

Nos beijamos com desejo e paixão.

ADORO tudo nesse vampirão!

Ele separou os lábios do meu para começar a me beijar no colo e ir descendo. Habilmente, ele já tinha tirado o sutiã de quatro fechos. Sorri com malicia.

Ele pegou meu seio com as mãos e os apertava levemente, logo em seguida, os abocanhou.

Gemi baixinho bagunçando seu cabelo...

"Esme, Esme. Adora me deixar assim não?" Falou me olhando nos olhos com puro desejo. Voltou á me beijar com euforia.

Tirei sua blusa branca rapidamente e arranhei seu abdômen sensualmente. Agora estávamos totalmente pegando fogo.

Ele passava suas mãos pelo meu corpo, me deixando louca. Eu fazia o mesmo. Carlisle me jogou na cadeira que ele estava sentado e deu um sorriso safado...

Ele agachou-se e começou a beijar minha perna esquerda. Desde os pés até á coxa. Parou e puxou minha calcinha sensualmente, passando pelas minhas pernas. Mordi meu lábio com força. Ele sabe o que eu queria... E muito bem!

"Eu amo cada pedacinho em você Esme Cullen. Cada!" falava enquanto beijava e mordia minha coxa. "Mas você ainda não me disse o que quer."

Olhei pra ele e ri. "Você sabe o que eu quero não?!" Respondi com outra pergunta. Ele sorriu.

"Saber eu sei minha querida, mas especifique." Sugeriu ele beijando minha cintura e subindo...

"Hum..."

"Quase um século juntos e você tem vergonha Esme Cullen?!" Sorri. Vergonha não querido, só quero te provocar...

"Dizer o que? Que eu quero você? Agora nesse instante? Que me deixe louca? Que beije cada canto de meu corpo? Querido, eu quero você!" Falei olhando-os nos olhos. Dourado contra dourado.

Esse sorriso que ele deu...

"Boa resposta e seu desejo será uma ordem!" Falou enquanto beija-me o corpo com urgência.

Voltou a me beijar na perna e na coxa e então na virilha. (**N\A**: É difícil de encontrar palavras descentes nessas partes...xD)

Ele estava me deixando louca! Aquele desejo de vampiros recém-nascidos voltou em mim! O fogo mesmonós sendo gélidos apossou-se de mim com violência.

Me estimulava com rapidez. Beijando e sugando o clitóris. Seu dedo indicador também trabalhava...

Puxava o cabelo dele enquanto delirava e fechava os olhos gemendo baixo.

Logo cheguei ao orgasmo. Mas ele continuava com suas caricias com a mão, subindo com os lábios e mordendo e beijando minha barriga até chegar em meus seios.

Seus lábios gélidos estava sugando meus seios e logo, sugando meus lábios.

"O que mais você quer Esme?" Perguntou. Sua voz mostrava toda a excitação dele.

Ele dava pequenas investidas em mim, sentia seu membro já rijo roçar em minha feminilidade.

Tirei a calça dele e sua box preta com rapidez.

"Sua boca" Falei puxando-o de encontro á mim. Beijei-o com fervor.

Agora estávamos totalmente nus. Sua mão ainda me acariciava em baixo, agora com velocidade. Ofegava nos beijos.

Parei de beija-lo e comecei a beijar e mordiscar seu abdômen. Passeava com minhas mãos em seu corpo. Sentia-o rijo.

Voltei a beijar sua boca novamente com rapidez. Minha mão desceu até seu membro e o apertou.

Carlisle suspirava e gemia entre o beijo enquanto minha mão trabalhava com rapidez.

"Eu quero isso" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Minha mão se movia mais depressa. Voltei á beijar seu corpo.

"Esme, quer me deixar louco hãn?" Disse com á voz embargada.

"Muito!" Respondi rapidamente. Meus lábios chegou até o membro dele, e beijei a ponta. Depois deslizou por seu membro. Não demorei muito, pois de alguma forma, isso é esquisito. Mas dei prazer á ele do mesmo modo que ele me deu.

Logo ele gozou e subi meus lábios novamente até os seus.

"Sabes que com todo esse desejo podemos destruir essa loja não sabes?" Falou entre o beijo.

"Você sabe se controlar muito bem meu amor." Respondi. Raramente Carlisle se descontrolava.

"Não quando estou com você!" Respondeu sensualmente. O Deus! Se eu não fosse imortal, já teria morrido.

"Então teremos que ser muito cuidadosos né?" Sussurrei sensualmente.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira e me puxou para sentar-se em seu colo. Senti o membro rijo dele invadir-me com urgência. Quase tive um orgasmo ali mesmo!

Ofeguei lentamente.

"Sim, muito cuidadosos" Sussurrou ofegante em me ouvido.

Sabia como era o desejo avassalador de um vampiro. Era selvagem, descontrolado.

Ele segurou minha cintura e começou á mover-me com rapidez. Meus braços estavam ao redor de seu pescoço. Me dando impulso para me movimentar também.

Controle-se Esme! Disse pra mim mesma.

Carlisle levantou-se comigo ainda em seu colo e procurou apoio em alguma parede rapidamente.

Quando á achou, me empurrou contudo contra à parede e começou o movimento.

Adorava ver ele em ação. Os músculos em trabalho e rijos...

"Carlisle! Mais rápido!" Pedi ofegante. Ele se movimentou mais rápido e tomou minha boca.

O desejo aumentava em cada investida.

"Céus!" Gemi fechando os olhos. Tenho que me controlar!

Logo cheguei ao orgasmo. Ele deu mais algumas investidas e chegou ao orgasmo também.

"WoW!" Ofegou ele.

Joguei o no chão. O vi arquear a sobrancelha surpreso. Ofegante. Vi que sua respiração estava descontrolada.

Sorri pra ele. Que logo correspondeu.

Sentei novamente em seu colo. Arqueei a costa e ofeguei.

"Que fogo é esse?" Me perguntou ofegando, ajudando-me a mover. As vezes rebolava.

Acho que já estou me descontrolando...

"Esme!" Gemeu movendo-me mais rápido.

"Céus Carlisle!" Gemi alto.

Mais algumas invesidas e estávamos chegando ao orgasmo novamente, juntos.

"Nossa!" Falou respirando fundo e se levantando. Eu já estava de pé.

"Nossa mesmo! Só eu que tenho fogo não?" Falei dando-lhes as costas e pegando a lingerie do chão ainda ofegante.

"Quem quase se descontrolou?" Perguntou. Não me descontrolei... nenhum pouco...

"Se tivesse me descontrolado, taria ainda em cima de você me movendo feito louca e então estaríamos destruindo esse lugar." Respondi. O vi sorrir e aparecer atrás de mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido de modo provocativo. Senti a onda de calor mover-se novamente em cada parte do meu corpo.

"Quer se descontrolar?" Perguntou enquanto massageava meu seio. Droga! "Agora? Você quer?"

"Temos que voltar Carlisle." Virei-me de frente á ele e o beijei. Ele sorriu.

"Nunca exite, jamais, em me chamar pra vir numa loja de lingerie com você! Nunca mais!"

Lembrete: Mais tarde agradecer á Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos as reviews anteriores**;

**Vick Moreira Cullen;** Aqui está á continuação! Espero que curta! :D Esme safadinha! koaskasoak

Kisus flor!

**Raquel Cullen;** Espero que tenha gostado! O sim, você vera quem vai seguir os conselhos da Rosalie... (misterio!) kokoaksa

Kisus flor!

**Giih!!** Á! Você é de casa! ._. saoskaoko

Amo-te e aqui está a continuação! (lala)

**Camiis Souza;** Obrigada! Adorei escreve-la xD. Aguarde... Só aguarde que chegará á vez deles.. (\666) ksoskoak

Kisus flor!

**Larii;** Que bom que gostou! Adorei escreve-la também! xD

Aqui está á continuação e espero que tenha curtido... (\66

Kisus flor!

**Helena D. Culle;** Emmet rula! *0* ADORO ele! oskaoaskoas ele vai torrar MUITO ainda!

Kisus flor!

**Clauvargas;** Aqui está á continuação! Espero que tenha gostado! Esme ownando... (lala) ksaoskao

Kisus flor!

**N\A: Bem, estava pensando em fazer só 2 cap. mesmo... dai veio ideias e pá... Vou fazer 4 capitulos bem QUENTES! **

**Só não sei se poderei postar logo, logo... TALVEZ essa semana posto o 3º capitulo...**

ENFIM... ESPERO QUE TENHM GOSTADO!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

E se for merecido de mais, adoraria recebe-las! ;D

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jeh-chan**

**17/01/09**


	3. Crazy in Love

**N/A: Não acho que ficou bom bom... Mas enfim... Peço desculpas pela demora, não tive tempo para terminar de escrever... e sim, está mui quente! xD **

** E agora que percebi (dã) que cada cap. vai ser narrado pelas nossas heroínas! :D**

** DIVIRTAM-SE! XD**

**AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE HENTAI! E É ROSALIE POVs! **

**Direitos Autoriais: Infelizmente os personagens não me pertence, e sim a Sir. Meyer. A história em si, me pertence. **

_**Obs:** Bem, não liguem para o titulo. _

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

Sex? What?

Cap.3: Crazy in Love

Por: Jeh-chan

* * *

Não sei o que está me dando ultimamente! Desde a conversa com Esme, Alice e Bella me sinto assim... Cheia de energia!

Quando digo cheia, é cheia mesmo!

Só de ver o Emmett, meu ursinho lindo e gostoso me dá um arrepio... Isso porque a nossa relação é a mais apimentada aqui.

O sim! Se ele me deixa louca? É CLARO!

Droga! Estou viciada novamente no Emmett!! E isso definitivamente NÃO é bom!

Terei que sair da cidade... que tal ir num daqueles tais de motel?

Magina! Eu Rosalie Hale Cullen num motel! Gargalhei feito louca. Não porque foi divertido, porquê realmente vou ir num desses lugares...

Resolvi liga para o meu ursinho e combina com ele. Disquei o numero no meu celular e esperei.

Somos vampiros chiques! Da atualidade! Principalmente eu, é claro.

"Oii Rose minha rosa!" Revirei os olhos. Emmett e suas manias esquisitas de combinações que não tem nada a ver.

"Oi meu ursão!" Ursão mesmo! "Temos um lugar pra ir hoje. E você irá gostar..." Mordi meu lábio enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

Só ouvi o riso dele.

"Claro. Espero que seja BOM mesmo!" Tinha um 'Q' de malicia. A se ele estivesse aqui na minha frente...

"Meu amor, quando você não gostar de nada do que eu faço, acredite, quando ISSO acontecer, não me chamarei mais Rosalie Hale Cullen meu bem! E enquanto eu sou a verdadeira ROSALIE HALE CULLEN você está em minhas mãos." Falei o obvio! Não sou convencida.

Ele gargalhou.

"Minha poderosa! Isso ai mulher! Nos vemos daqui a pouco até minha rosa!" Falou e desligou.

Realmente, as vezes fico confusa. NÃO porque sou loira, sabe não sei mesmo! E que ser loira tem a ver com isso?

**--------**

Tomei um banho. Sim vampiros tomam banho, pelo menos eu acho! Os da minha família sim. Caçamos animais, então_ TEMOS_ que tomar banho pra tirar o cheiro. E estou muito cheirosa para o meu amor.

Sai do meu quarto e fui pra sala. Estranhamente não havia ninguém em casa, ninguém exceto eu, claro.

Onde será que eles se meteram? Mas não importa. Acho que não precisarei ir para o motel...

EMMETT QUE ME AGUARDE!

Voltei para o quarto e vesti o que pretendia e depois coloquei um roupão por cima. Eu sei, estou linda, como sempre.

Emmett estava chegando. Senti seu cheiro e sua presença.

As luzes estavam apagadas e só algumas luzes da escada estavam acesas, fiquei na metade da escada...

Ele abriu a porta e entrou. Desci as escadas, deixando o roupão cair pelo meu corpo.

O vi me olhar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um olhar de admiração. Sorri de igual pra ele.

Coloquei um conjunto vermelho de lingerie, com meias com tiras ligadas a calcinha. Desci até onde ele estava.

WOW! Eu estava extremamente excitada!

Pulei em cima do meu ursão e tomei sua boca pra mim. Beijamo-nos com desejo.

"Rose, Rose" Ouvi-o sussurrar. "Mulher, se eu for recebido assim toda vez... wow!" Sorri. "Ainda bem que sou um vampirão, porque não ia ter homem que agüentasse! Mulher você é insaciável!" Ele arregalou os olhos e eu, só os revirei.

"Está dizendo que não dá conta?!" Perguntei indignada!

"Eu não dar conta? Dou mais que conta!" Soltou um sorriso malicioso e novamente me beijou. "Me diga o que quer fazer que nós já não tenhamos feito." Perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido roucamente com sua voz sexy.

"TUDO o que já fizemos querido." Sussurrei em seu ouvido roucamente.

PONTO PRA ROSE!

"Tudo? TUDO?" Perguntou-me enquanto me erguia em seu colo.

"TUDINHO!" Respondi sorrindo com malicia.

Me senti sendo jogada na parede com violência. Já disse que adoro isso?

Rasguei sua blusa e eu já estava sem nada. Meu desejo aumentando cada vez mais e mais sem parar!

"Espero que nenhum deles apareçam agora. Precisamos destruir pelo menos um comodo para saciar a fome" mordi o lábio enquanto ele dizia e deslizava sua boca em meus seios.

"É...é..."

Abocanhou chupou-os, deixando-os vermelhos. Subia e descia com mordidas e beijos pelo meu corpo gélido, que agora está mais quente que o próprio sol.

"Adoro seu cheiro, me excita mais." Cheiro de desejo. Sim isso excita muito mais.

"Emmett!" Gemi quando ele me jogou no chão e ficou em cima de mim, voltando com seus beijos e mordidinhas descendo pela barriga até chegar na minha feminilidade. (N/A: Bem, prefiro utilizar essa palavra do que OUTRAS...xD)

"Emmett! Isso é tão bom..." Gemia. Ele é bom, muito bom.

Voltou á beijar meu corpo, subindo e voltando á brincar com meus seios rijos. "Molhada só pra mim." Sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Virei-o com violência e fiquei por cima. "Minha vez!" sussurrei em seu ouvido e mordendo o local.

Comecei á beijar-lhe o corpo musculoso. E que corpo...

Passava á língua o provocando e voltava para seus lábios agora quentes. Peguei em seu membro e o estimulava enquanto minha boca ainda estava grudada nos lábios dele.

"Rose, Rose..." Ouvi-o pronunciar com a voz rouca.

Ele de repente, levantou-se e me pegou e me jogou novamente na parede. Suas mãos apertavam a minha coxa com força, abrindo as e fazendo-as contornarem seu quadril. Pegou meus punhos e prendeu meu braço acima da minha cabeça com uma mão só.

Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus e sua boca veio até a minha, tomando-a com luxuria.

Começou a penetrar devagar, bem devagar...

"Emmett, você é muito... _lento_!" Reclamei revirando os olhos. O vi só dar um daqueles sorrisos safados que só pertencem á ele.

"Lento é mais gostoso!" Disse com a voz arrastada. Filho duma mãe!

Mas como sempre, ele atende aos meus desejos e começou a aumentar a velocidade. O desejo cada vez me consumia mais e mais.

"Emmett..." Gemia pra ele.

Ele apertava meu bumbum(N/A: ....) dando de encontro com as estocadas dele.

Já sentia o suor no corpo. Empurrei-o no chão e voei pra cima dele, sentando em seu membro e rebolando.

"Rose, Rose... ainda... você... me mata... se for... possível..." Ele apertou as mãos na minha cintura fazendo-me me mover com mais agilidade e força. Gemia alto.

Ele me tirou de cima da si e ficou atrás de mim em pé. Revirei os olhos. Ele me puxou pra cima e novamente com velocidade, paramos na mesa.

Ele prensava em mim e deslizou suas mãos até a minha fazendo eu segurar na ponta da mesa. Voltou com uma mão e acariciou minha costa, colocou meus cabelos no ombro e deu um tapa no meu bumbum.

"Eu sei que você gosta" Sussurrou de modo sexy.

Começou a penetrar novamente com força e ainda brincava com o clítoris, e a outra mão, apertava meus seios ou minha cintura.

"Céus Emmett!" Meus olhos estavam fechados. Sentia que não agüentaria mais...

"Quase... quase..." Ofegava aumentando a velocidade e a força. Sentia o rigor em mim e eu gostava.

Não agüentei mais e gozei, logo o senti gozar também. Ele deu mais algumas estocadas e parou. Mas continuou a me estimular.

"Depois eu sou á _insaciável_!" Reclamei virando-me de frente pra ele.

"Mas é mesmo!" O seu sorriso safado aumentou. Joguei-o novamente no chão e me sentei em cima de seu membro. Gemi alto com o ato.

"Depois é eu quem sou não?" Ele arqueava a sobrancelha e eu sorri do mesmo modo que ele.

Comecei os movimentos novamente, mas agora nos estamos brigando pelo comando.

Não sentia aonde nós iriamos parar. Usando de força e a agilidade que nos possuíamos. Por isso que as casas sempre ficam destruídas. Pelo fato de sempre brigarmos pelo comando. Sou geniosa, e ele mais ainda.

Quando paramos pude ver que estávamos na sala em cima do sofá.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, sempre geniosa não?" Perguntou sorrindo safado. Revirei os olhos.

"Você é mais! Então não me venha com isso!" Sai de baixo dele e fiquei de pé na frente dele o olhando feio.

Ele gargalhou e ficou de pé, me olhando de cima. IDIOTA! Me olhou e o vi estreitar os olhos de modo ameaçador.

"Me obedeça querida. Faça o que eu quero." Como é? Ele tá' de brincadeira? Eu obedece-lo? Há há!

"Me_ faça_ obedecer." Respondi com o mesmo olhar.

Vi um brilho diferente naqueles olhos dourados.

"De quatro agora!" Seu tom era autoritário e frio. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha de modo sensual. Adoro quando ele manda assim em mim. Eu preciso disso.

"E você pensa que irei _te_ obedecer?" Retruquei. O vi ficar mais ereto e me olhar sombriamente, como se eu tivesse medo...

"Agora." Sorri e o fiz. Senti o membro dele deslizar rápido e suas mãos novamente brincavam com meus pontos sensíveis. Arfava de prazer.

A penetração era profunda e prazerosa.

"Emmett! Mais rápido!" Como se fosse possível! Essa posição dava mais prazer.

"Á suas ordens." Respondeu com um fino de voz.

Começou a aumentar a velocidade e a força, eu mesma me mexia junto.

Nós gemiamos alto agora. Sentia que iria gozar novamente. Sentia que estava perto, mas mesmo assim, sentia mais desejo, mais gana de ser possuída por ele.

"Rose!" Ouvi exclamar gemendo. Ele também estava perto, e antes de chegarmos ao orgasmo de novo, o empurrei com violência no sofá e sentei em seu colo, de costas pra ele.

Comecei o movimento novamente.

"_Sempre geniosa_." Sussurrou aumentando meus movimentos.

Sim, sou Rosalie Hale Cullen, afinal. Ser geniosa é apenas um de meus talentos.

Chegamos novamente ao orgasmo. Arfei um pouco e o beijei.

"Sempre genioso" Falei sorrindo entre seus lábios. E novamente o sorriso safado apareceu.

"Terceiro e quarto round á caminho. E os últimos também, não quero destruir o nosso feliz lar, sem tirar que Esme nos mataria, claro, _se possível_." Comentou brincalhão. Sorri com ele.

"Já acabamos com alguns cômodos se você não percebeu. E... "Mordi meus lábios que estavam mais vermelhos. "Eu quero mais, muito mais!" Comentei e tomei seus lábios novamente.

Sim, ainda tem mais, muito mais. O fogo foi reacendido novamente, principalmente depois daquela conversa...

Lembrete: Lembrar á Bella, mesmo não querendo por me fazer sentir mais excitada que antes.

CLARO, eu, Rosalie Hale Cullen, **NUNCA** irei agradecer assim... CLARO que será uma indireta e espero que ela entenda.

* * *

**N/A**: E ai? Gostaram? kossakosakos Rose é FODA! ksaoksaosaksa GENTE! Só quero ver como vai sair os outros dois cap! xDDD

E alias, estou com outro projeto de fic! Uma long de possivel! Já tenho até o titulo pra ela:** ENTREVISTA COM VAMPIROS? **

Bem, só vou soltar isso xD! (FIQUEM NA CURIOSIDADE!) (evil smile)

**RESPOSTA ÁS REVIEWS:**

**Raquel Cullen;** Fácil, fácil néah? xD WOW! Aqui está a prova do FOGO deles... pelo menos um pouquinho... xD Espero que tenha curtido esse cap!

Kisus flor!

**Vampirax1;** Desculpe por corromper á sua visão dos nosso queridos papais! xDDDD

Opa! Terá uma surpresa! xDDD Ainda não sei como vai ser dos dois... Mas já tenho algo em mente e digo... WOW! AGUARDE! XDD

Espero que tenha folego pra esse cap! o.o"

Kisus flor!

**Caah LisLis;** WOW! Realmente! xD Eu rio escrevendo! ksaoska

Kisus flor! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Vick Moreira Cullen;** HEIN?! É COMIGO? ksaosakoskas Olha só quem fala! (mostra á língua) ksosaksos

Aqui está e espero que tenha gostado! (assovia) ksaosaksao

Kisus florr!

**Larii;** Que bom que gostou! Aqui está e espero que tenha curtido! xD

Bem, tanto como da A&J como da B&E já tenho preparado em minha mente insana! xD Só aguardeee!

Kisus flor!

**R. Bella Black.;** Logo, logo... verás... xD como citei, minha mente insana já tem tudo tramado!

Kisus flor!

**Any_gloss;** ksosakosaks concordo! (assovia) xD

Kisus flor!

**Helena D. Cullen;** CAMPANHA: CARLISLE PEGAEU! ksoksaosaks

Kisus flor! Espero que curta esse cap saliente! xD

**Carol Mazen Cullen;** Obrigada querida! terá eles sim! AGUARDE! XDDD mente insana já tramou tudo!

Espero que tenha curtido!

Kisus flor!

**Janah Cullen;** Por isso mesmo fiz deles! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

Kisus flor!

**Clauvargas;** Essa era a intenção! xD chocada? FAATÃO! ksaosakssa

Aqui está querida! Espero que curta! xD Essa está mais... PICANTE! CLARO! Rose e Emmett! xD

Orgulhosa estou eu de ter leitoras que gostam da fic! \o

Kisus florr!

Espero que este cap. seja digno de uma review!

Então, reviews please?! :D

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jen-Valentine**

**6/02/09**


	4. Sexy Love

**N/A: PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO! P.E.R.D.Ã.O pela demora! **

**Tive alguns imprevistos e mesmo tendo a ideia sobre este cap, fiquei meio em duvida. Falei sobre ele com minha amiga Pammy e ela adorou! Obrigada flor! E bem, espero que gostem dessa ideia louca!! **

**Bem, pra quem gosta de romance, romance, irá gostar do cap! Não vjo a doce Alice fazendo obcenidades'(xD) muito... explicitas! Sei la, não consigo! xD**

**AVISO: Mesmo sendo leve, contém cenas explicitas mui cut! ;3**

**Direitos Autoriais: Infelizmente os personagens não me pertence, e sim a Sir. Meyer. A história em si, me pertence. (Porque se me pertencesse, James ficaria vivo e roubava o Seth pra mim!) **

_**Obs:** Bem, não liguem para o titulo. (Como sempre...) xD_

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

Sex? What?

Cap.4: Sexy Love

Por: Jen. V.

* * *

**Alice POV´S**

Eu não sei o que Jasper pretende... toda hora ele está mudando o rumo! Eu, Alice Cullen preciso saber!

"Jasper" Chamei sentando em seu colo. Estávamos em nosso quarto.

"Sim?" Respondeu com seu charmoso sorriso no rosto. Me derreto toda!

"O que pretende? Vejo que você fica toda hora mudando o rumo... Não consigo entender!" Emburrei. Pude perceber que ele se divertia.

"Não seja curiosa minha pequena! Acalme-te um pouco!" Me repreendeu. General de uma figa!

Mostrei á língua pra ele que deu uma sonora risada. Emburrei mais ainda e sai do colo dele.

Cruzei os braços e emburrei mais ainda.

"Seja o que for que você estiver fazendo_ Jasperzinho_, eu irei descobrir nem que tenha que perguntar para o Edward!" Ameacei. Estava ficando irritada.

Um dia minha ENORME curiosidade me mata!

"Vá perguntar! Ele deve está na casa de Bella agora. Pode ir." Ótimo! Se é isso que ele quer...

"Eu vou! Vou mesmo! Tchau!" Falei e sai correndo dali.

Qualé! Eu** ODEIO** não poder adivinhar as coisas! E ele só estava me confundindo com os planos futuros! Me diz, você não ficaria irada? Pois bem, eu estou.

Já estava na frente da casa de Bella. Ouvi Edward dizer pra ela que eu estava aqui e sem esperar eles vierem abrir a porta já fui entrando.

"Edward Mazen Cullen!_ PRECISO_ falar com você!" Já fui direto ao assunto e claro, ele percebeu minha birra.

"Oi Alice, eu também te amo tá?!" Bella me disse com sarcasmo. Me senti culpada e corri e dei um abraço apertado nela.

"Também te amo Bella!!" Falei alegremente. "Edward me conta agora!" Exigi depois que separei de Bella e o fitei.

Ele arqueou ás sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer saber Alice?" Perguntou. Claro que ele já sabia o que eu queria saber.

"Você sabe, não sabe?" Falei girando os olhos. "Então fala logo ou nunca mais falo com você!" Ameacei. E o desgraçado só sorriu!

"Alice, não sei de nada! Seja especifica por favor." Pediu. Olhei sério pra ele e fiz a pergunta mentalmente.

Ele deu de ombros como se não soubesse de nada.

"Edward, se eu descobrir que você sabe e não me contou..." Ameacei novamente cerrando os olhos.

"Alice, eu não sei o porque do Jasper estar com essas idéias. Você que não sabe esperar nada! Quer saber tudo antes da hora!" Reclamou girando os olhos. Percebi que Bella estava meio confusa.

Revirei os olhos.

"Esse é meu dom se você não se esqueceu!" Respondi mal-criada.

Ele gargalhou.

"Alice, Alice... Falo sério dessa vez! Não imagino o que ele planeja! Está tudo confuso também, dependendo do que for, aguarde!" Bem, notei sinceridade na voz dele e nos olhos... MAS não vou acreditar!

"Rose e Esme saíram e nem me convidaram! O brutamonte e Carlisle estão por ai... provavelmente Carlisle no hospital e Emmett vendo algo relacionado á carros ou esporte!" Comentei mais pra mim mesma.

Eles estão me deixando confusa! Estou mais confusa que Bella sobre essa conversa!

Parece que estão tramando contra mim!

"Edward" Choraminguei. "Todos estão me enganando!" Pude perceber que Bella chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. "Ninguém me ama" Estava acabada! Minha própria família me enganando!

"Eu te amo Alice! Nunca duvide disso! E seja o que esteja acontecendo não se preocupe, as vezes não saber o que irá acontecer futuramente é bom." Bella falou no abraço. Sorri pra ela.

Mas que culpa tenho de sempre querer ver o futuro?

_ESTOU FICANDO MALUCA!_

Me concentrei novamente em minhas visões e novamente via algo incerto, algo inesperado...

Já estava ficando impaciente e então resolvi ficar aqui com Bella e Edward.

Ficamos horas conversando e irritando Bella como sempre.

Já estava escurecendo e então resolvi procurar Jasper.

Voltei pra casa e lá estavam Esme e Rose. Passei por elas fingindo indiferença. Elas não me convidaram para sair e então vou virar a cara! Elas sabem que ADORO fazer compras...

"Alice, demorou." Esme falou sorrindo.

Só queria dizer... NÃO FALEM COMIGO!

E a anta loira ainda ri!

"Não quero papo com vocês, está bem?!" Falei mostrando a língua e fazendo beicinho.

Elas novamente riram.

"Alice, não se irrite minha querida." Esme se aproximou e tentou me animar. "Vá lá encima e se arrume!" Vi um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

"Alice, eu escolhi tudo. Então pode ter certeza que é de bom gosto!" Rose me disse com aquele ar convencido de sempre.

Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu só corri pra cima sem esperar ver a Esme retrucar com Rose, e quando entrei no meu 'quarto', vi em cima da cama um vestido preto tomara-que-caia com um decote em V e uma linda sandália prateada. E ainda tinha uma lingerie vermelha...

Não sei o que elas pretendem!! Odeio não poder saber do futuro!

Fiz o que elas pediram. Tomei um banho e me troquei. Não querendo me gabar, mas a lingerie ficou perfeita em mim!

Minha pele é tão branca que com aquele vermelho ficou tão sensual! E o vestido então? Ia até a metade da coxa e era bem justo.

Coloquei meu colar e arrumei meu cabelo do jeito que sempre gostei.

Não querendo perder mais tempo gabando-me de minha beleza, fui até a sala e Jasper estava lá.

"Alice, você está tão... linda!" Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Sorri docemente pra ele, mas logo mudei e fiz bico. Estava irritada com ele e com todos!

"Alice, não me olhe assim." Disse sorrindo.

Bobo! Chato!

Ele está jogando sujo! Me tranquilizando assim...

"Aonde vamos Jasper?!" Perguntei tranquila. Vi que ele trajava uma smoking muito elegante.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão pra mim, quando a peguei, ele me puxou contudo, fazendo-me colar em seu corpo.

"É tão bom ver quando você não consegue ver o futuro assim... Te deixamos muito confusa não foi?!" Perguntou sorrindo e me beijando. Apenas concordei com a cabeça, mostrando minha indignação com este ato. "Mas você verá minha doce Alice, verá! Vamos?!" Perguntou me puxando junto dele.

Ainda estou confusa. Rose e Esme estão mudando de rumo sempre e Jasper a cada hora muda de rumo também... Não consigo definir ao certo... Droga! Estão fazendo isso de propósito!

Não iriamos correr, pois a mercedes dele estava ali, na minha frente e ele como um bom cavalheiro, abriu a porta pra mim.

"Obrigada!" Disse. Estou começando a ficar entusiasmada.

Enquanto ele dirigia para algum lugar que não reconheci, pois nem estava prestando atenção no caminho, tentei focalizar nas minhas visões que ainda estavam incertas.

Nunca pensei que haveria esta possibilidade de enganarem-a assim. No mínimo é... diferente.

Diferente porque é você que vai ser pega de surpresa, e não você pegar a pessoa e fazer a surpresa...

Logo Jasper parou o carro e desceu dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta pra mim descer.

Olhei ao redor e vi uma bela casebre iluminada.

Olhei-o com entusiasmo, o que ele correspondeu com o mesmo olhar.

"Vamos entrar?!" Perguntei ansiosamente. O que será que ele aprontou pra mim?!

"Claro! Você irá adorar!" Respondeu me puxando até a porta.

Senti suas mãos em meus olhos, tapando-os. Me sentia cada vez mais ansiosa como nunca jamais me senti.

"Vamos, Alice, seja boazinha e a guiarei." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio pelo tom de sua voz e outro quando beijou meu pescoço carinhosamente.

Deixei-me guiar até quando senti que suas mãos abandonaram meus olhos.

"Agora pode abrir os olhos!" Sua voz mostrava ternura e alegria e seu olhar, quando o encontrei, estava com um brilho intenso.

Desviei meus olhos dos dele e olhei ao redor. Se conseguisse chorar, já teria formado uma lágoa aqui...

Bem á frente, possuía uma lareira que estava acesa, aquecendo o local. As paredes eram de um tom marrom, mas dava um ar charmoso ao local. Um sofá bege estava posta no lado direito da parede com uma mesinha com flores e almofadas. O local escava coberto por velas e o chão estava com um tapete que cobria todo o piso. Petalas de rosas brancas, vermelhar e rosas estavam encimas das mesmas. No centro, havia uma mesa com coisas humanas e duas almofadinhas para nos sentarmos.

"Jasper é tão... lindo! Tudo, tudo!" Foi a única palavra que saiu. Ele logo veio me abraçar carinhosamente, o que correspondi aos prantos.

"Vem." Me puxou e me fez sentar na almofadinha do lado esquerdo e ele se sentou do lado direito.

Esperei-o sentar-se e fixei meu olhar nele.

"Eu queria fazer algum dia você se surpreender, o que é obvio, impossivel. A muito tempo você sempre me surpreende, sempre faz tudo certo e então tive essa idéia e é claro, com a ajuda da Esme e Rosalie. Estava a muito tempo pensando sobre como agiam suas visões, percebendo o modo como você agia a cada visão, as incertezas das mesmas que no fim cheguei a esta conclusão de tentar engana-la por um tempo e no fim estava certo. Consegui fazer algo que sempre quis em todos essas décadas. _Surpreender-te_." Sentia sua voz apronfudar em meus ouvidos de modo suave, carinhoso a cada palavra dita. Senti que se eu tivesse um coração, este estaria mais despedaçados que uma rocha quando cai de uma altura considerável.

"Jasper..." Murmurei e ele só sorriu.

"E com uma forma de mostrar para você o quanto eu a amo, fiz algo que você nunca chegou a fazer. Fiz você virar humana hoje Alice. Aqui estamos nós no nosso primeiro encontro. Vou fazer você se sentir como _se fosse humana_ novamente hoje Alice." Primeiro encontro? Eu... nunca tive um encontro. Não lembro das sensações humanas, de seus gostos...

Olhei para a mesa e entendi o que ele estava propondo. Sorri para ele. O sorriso _DELE. _

_"Hoje somos humanos Alice."_ Ele pegou minha mão e a acariciava carinhosamente. Retribui o carinho.

Em cima da mesinha havia champagne e vinho, macarrão, salada e frutas.

"Um jantar romântico!" Sussurrei emocionada. Nunca pensei um dia sequer que iria experimentar isso!

Não precisamos comer. Não necessitamos desse tipo de energia. Necessitamos só de sangue.

E hoje experimentarei coisas humanas pela primeira vez!

Ele me serviu e logo depois colocou para si mesmo.

"Experimente Alice." Pediu com um sorriso bobo.

Fiz o que ele pediu. Levei o garfo até minha boca e o degustei, lgo depois tomando um pouco de champagne.

Era delicioso o sabor!

"Jasper é delicioso!" Meu entusiasmo voltou com tudo e comi aquilo com vontade, esquecendo pela primeira vez o que sou.

Apenas aproveitamos o gosto saboroso da comida humana como se fossemos um deles.

Sorriamos, brincavamos enquanto nós degustava das maravilhas a nossa frente.

Ele levantou-se e ameçou correr atrás de mim, que é obvio que não fiquei parada. Ele foi mais rápido e me pegou e me colocou no chão carinhosamente.

Pegou um morango de cima da mesa e mandou eu morder. Fiz o que ele pediu e ele me beijou de um mondo apaixonado que respondi a altura.

Senti suas mãos deslizarem pela lateral do meu corpo com urgência. Comecei a sentir aquele desejo subindo por etapas pelo meu corpo que necessitava dele.

"Jasper, obrigada por hoje!" Agradeçi antes que nosso momento _'Humanos Por Uma Noite'_ acabasse.

Logo já estava seminua, só com a calcinha vermelha ainda deitada no chão. Jasper só estava com as calças. Seu peito desnudo e forte e seus braços musculosos cobriam meu corpo de caricias enquanto sussurrava em cada beijo e toque.

_"Eu te amo eternamente"_

_"Você é tão bela..."_

_"Eu a desejo tanto que até doi"_

O cheiro de seu excitamento misturado com o aroma das rosas me excitava cada vez mais. E claro que ele aumentava o nosso desejo...

Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho e fez uma trilha em meu corpo, desde da boca até a alça da calcinha que ainda esta presente. E então começou a subir e lamber e beijar a trilha feita. Demorando principalmente em meus seios.

"Jasper..." Murmurava enquanto sentia as maravilhosas sensações que seu corpo e seus toques me causavam.

Já estavamos em cima do sofá macio. Agora eu estava em cima dele e beijando-o do mesmo modo que ele fez.

Contornando seus musculos com a língua até chegar a beirada de suas calças. Toquei em seu membro já rijo de desejo.

"Alice..." Sussurrava meu nome com desejo.

Já estávamos na parede, eu presa a ele pelas pernas em torno de sua cintura enquanto ele se movimentava com vigor, seus lábios grudados no meu. Logo chegamos ao orgasmo novamente...

E novamente estamos no chão, e novamente estamos no sofá e novamente na mesinha e mais e mais... Até as posições que Rosalie indicou fizemos...

E novamente ouvi um sussurro perfeito em meus ouvidos...

_"Alice, eu te amo eternamente..."_ E eu respondo com entusiasmo a sua declaração.

"Pode ficar sossegado, pois serei eternamente sua. Nosso futuro já está traçado."

**Lembrete: BELLA, EU TE AMO!**

* * *

**N/A**: Bem, aqui está! E o proximo e ultimo cap. já já irei passar pro pc!! Espero que tenham gostado, foi leve e romântico! Nada de posições muito explicitas (Le-se Rose e Emmett!) kosaksaosako

E Pammy também gostou da ideia que tive pro poximo cap... HO HO (6

Tinha mais coisas, mas como ontem de noite deu problema aqui pra postar e não salvei aqui (~/sematanub) então... esqueci! x.x

Mas enfim...

**RESPOSTA ÁS REVIEWS:**

**Raquel Cullen;** Nunca reclamaria! JAMAIS! Com Emmett do lado então...ksosakoasksao

Rose é a Rose! Não permite imitações! ;3

Aqui está e espero que tenha gostado! :D

E no prox. cap. verás... (ho ho ho) (666~

Ainda estou escrevendo o primeiro cap. Pois estava sem tempo... mas já já posto... Deixarei um pouquinho no final...

Kisus flor!

;*

**Vampirax1;** Pra que folego se nós temos o Emmett??! ksaosakosaksoa

Verão nunca será mais o mesmo... xD

Aqui está flor! E espero que curta! E Jasper é kawaii e gostoso! ;3

kasosakosaksa

Obrigada pelo carinho! *-*

;**

**Vick Moreira Cullen;** Rose&Emmett são O fogo em pessoa! kosksokasoas FAAAATO!

Aqui está e espero que goste! =D

Claro, claro! Bem dito: Nossas mentes NUNCA foi poluida, só tem conhecimento sexual!!! o.õ Eles que não entendem.... xDDD

Kisus flor!

;*

**Danda Jabur;** Obrigada flor! Mente insana rula tetas! ksaoksaoas

Kisus!

;*

**N. Ransom;** Mas bem que tu gosta! ksaoaskosaksoaskosa Acertou! E espero que goste!

Kisus flor!

**;***

**Anne Lee B.;** Levantar? Que levantar o que!! Não sairia da cama! ksaosakasokaso

Existe sim, só está... hãn... perdido mas a gente acha! xD

\O

Kisus flor!

;*

**LoveBlack Cullen;** Asma rula tetas! ksaosakoaskosa

Eu sei, tirei a inocência da nossa doce Esme!! Polui tudo! ksoakasoask

Se você curte Ncs muito românticas, irá adorar este!

Calma, calma! Afinal, não viemos da cegonha... xDD

Kisus flor!

;*

**Mah H. Cullen;** Obrigada! Faço meu melhor! xDD

Emmett é meeu! *-* Sempre safado querida! ;3

Aqui está e espero que goste!

Kisus flor!

;*

**Grazy;** Não entendo essa língua (escrita) mas... ESPERO QUE GOSTE DESTE CAP! *-*

Kisus flor!

;*

* * *

**Aqui vai um trechinho da minha nova fic....**

**Entrevistando vampiros? **

_Minha vida é uma bosta? Qual sabor? Qual cor? Sinceramente, eu não sei. _

_Minha vida é uma loucura, uma tortura arrepiante. O sim, estou envolvida por LOUCOS! _

_DE TRÊS COISAS EU ESTAVA CONVICTA: Meu chefe é doente, arranjei uma amiga maluca, e me envolvi num tipo de coisa que até o diabo duvida... _

_Ah sim, melhor, de quatro coisas eu estava convicta: EU SOU DOIDA! _

_---x---_

Espero que este cap. seja digno de uma review!

Então, reviews for me please?! :D

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jen. V.**

**27/03/09**


	5. First Time: Feeling heady and addctive

**N/A: PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO!PERDÃO! PERDÃO! P.E.R.D.Ã.O pela demora! **

**Tive alguns imprevistos e mesmo tendo a ideia sobre este cap, fiquei meio em duvida. Falei sobre ele com minha amiga Pammy e ela adorou! Obrigada flor! E bem, espero que gostem dessa ideia louca!!** [2]

Bem. era pra mim ter postado á três semanasatrás! Mas sempre não dava... E sabado eu mó feliz e talz, respondendo as reviews antes de ir assistir _Transformers 2_, feliz da vida... E pá! Explorer dá **aquele **erro maldito e fecha tudo! E o pior que eu salvei o que tinha feito aqui, eu tava quase postando o cap! E quando fui ver... Sumiu tudo! Fiqueii puta da vida com isso! -.-'

**Mas aqui eis o ultimo cap! *-***

**Direitos Autoriais: Infelizmente os personagens não me pertence, e sim a Sir. Meyer. A história em si, me pertence. (Porque se me pertencesse, James ficaria vivo e roubava o Seth pra mim!) Na verdade, colocaria todos num potinho e deixava tudo na minha estante, para quando eu quizer utiliza-los á lá vonte! (kosksosak) ;D**

_**Obs:**Bem, não liguem para o titulo. (Como sempre...) .-. _

**Boa Leitura! **

* * *

**Sex? What?**

**Cap.5:** **First Time: Feeling heady and addctive**

**Primeira vez: Sensação inebriante e viciante**

**Por: Jen. V.**

**Para_:_Todas as leitoras que me acompanharam nessa insanidade. Obrigada! *-***

**Principalmente para a **Jé Graciano**, que tanto me encheu para postar o ultimo cap de pressa! Pois essa Nc é pra ela! \o**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POvs**

Edward disse que iria me levar á um lugar especial.

Não sei aonde nós iremos, mas se ele disse que seria especial, quem sou eu pra duvidar da palavra dele!

Estava sozinha em casa a espera dele. Charlie acordou cedo e já foi para o trabalho.

Edward me disse para levar roupa de banho. Peguei um biquíni preto simples e um shorts jeans azul até a metade da coxa e uma blusinha azul com um decote razoável, pois estava quente hoje. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e fui para a sala. Esperar ele.

Bem, bater na porta ele não iria, como ele diz: _Existe janela pra que?! _

Pois é, achei melhor não responder.

Levei um susto quando ele apareceu na sala, perto da TV, sussurrando bem baixinho.

"Bellaa" Ele pegou essa mania de me assustar desse jeito! Só porque disse que não tinha medo dele...

Poxa! Sou inocente!

"Edward, que susto!" Sussurrei com a mão no peito.

Ele, há, só gargalhou como sempre e veio até mim, me abraçando pelas costas.

"Pronta minha Bella?" Perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

Ele sorriu mais ainda ao perceber o que me causara. Preciso dizer que fiquei vermelha na hora?!

"Vamos?" Perguntei tentando desviar o meu embaraço.

Obvio que não adiantou nada. Idiota.

"Você está linda Bella." Senti meu sangue subir novamente para as minhas bochechas.

Novamente, o palhaço-vampiro sorriu.

Ele me estendeu a mão que logo segurei com prazer.

"Vamos."

Okay, ainda não estou acostumada quando ele me pega no colo e dispara desse jeito para fora. Ainda não quero aprender a voar!

Abriu a porta com uma mão livre e me colocou dentro do Volvo prata e depois entrou e deu a partida.

Tenho que me acostumar, novamente, com o modo que ele dirige. Quem sabe um dia desses eu não morra do coração de tão forte que ele bate? Ou de desespero, até com enforcamento com o cinto de segurança? Se não morri nem por mãos (boca) de vampiroS, morrer assim é vergonhoso.

Entramos numa estradinha de areia onde só havia árvores e mais árvores... Onde era esse _'local especial'_?

"Já estamos chegando." Me disse animado. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam com entusiasmo e excitação.

Algo está me deixando inquieta. Desde_ aquela _conversa com as 'meninas' sobre como era er... _aquilo,_comecei ver Edward com outros olhos...

Seus toques me arrepiam de um jeito diferente, sentia minha respiração falhar e queria ir mais além. Agora, não o via como o rapaz por quem sou extremamente apaixonada. Agora o via como o homem que eu amo.

Percebia suas malícias e olhares pelo meu corpo. Sentia o desejo só no beijo e no olhar.

É como ele me disse uma vez: _"Bella, posso ser um monstro, mas ainda sou homem!"_

E que homem...

"Bella, chegamos." Sai de meu devaneio quando ouvi sua voz.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei estranhando o lugar.

Não que eu nunca tenha visto, magine, só tem verde. (Sim, isso foi uma ironia.)

Legal, consigo até identificar os verdes desses lugar. Ótimo Bella, já está ficando louca!!

"Horas, um lugar especial!" Respondeu com falsa inocência. Odeio quando ele faz isso. Porque ele faz uma carinha tão fofa!

Revirei os olhos e tentei conter minha enorme curiosidade.

A porta se abriu e a mão já estava estendida novamente em minha direção. Aceitei sem pestanejar.

"Vamos Cherrié?" Fez uma reverência enquanto dizia.

"Claro, Mrs. Cullen!" Sorri e dei um beijo em sua gélida bochecha.

Agora contemplando-o melhor, vi que ele brilhava a luz do sol. Sorri mais ainda.

"Teremos que caminhar um pouco. Ou melhor, prefere ir correndo?" Senti um certo 'HÁ! VOCÊ JAMAIS CONSEGUIRIA ME VENCER NUMA CORRIDA!' sublinhado por cima dessas palavras.

"Vamos andando mesmo, como pessoas normais, por favor." Respondi com um certo temor.

Ele gargalhou como sempre.

Andamos por uns quinze minutos torturantes! Principalmente para elel que gosta de tudo tão rápido...

Touché! Pensei besteira!

"Já chegamos?!" Perguntei olhando-o. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

"Falta pouco Bella impaciente." Respondeu revirando os olhos.

Dei de ombros e continuamos nossa caminhada, quer dizer, ele continuava a caminhada pois ele só me arrastava! Não tenho culpa do galinho estar na minha frente e eu quase cair de cara no chão!

"Chegamos." Respondeu depois de alguns minutos.

Olhei para frente intrigada. Era uma... Caverna?!

"Que isso?!" Ele revirou os olhos novamente, bufei irritada.

Era enorme e... escuro!

Isso me fez lembrar de certas coisas que ele já me contou...

"Uma caverna!?" Disse sorrindo me puxando para junto dele.

Mostrei-lhe a língua por birra.

"Vamos?!" Seus olhos dourados brilhavam agora.

Como dizer não á isso?! Não tem como!

Estávamos na boca da caverna, adentrando e podia-se ver só a escuridão.

"Edward, aonde está me levando?" Perguntei novamente com o cenho franzido.

"Não se preocupe, logo logo chegaremos ao local." Suspirei e apenas o acompanhei.

Passaram-se, creio eu, uns 10 minutos e nesses 10 minutos, nada de luz.

Essa caverna me dava arrepios! Ouvia pingos de água caindo, morcegos... Simplesmente assustador!

"Iremos ver a Bat caverna?!" Perguntei curiosa.

Qualé! Isso tudo me fez lembrar do Batman...

Ele gargalhou. E muito!

"Bella, você é única!" Respondeu dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

Entediada. É isso que estou ficando. Cade a luzinha que nem daqueles filmes, que até ardem os olhos para dizer que iriamos para o céu?!

Touché! E não é que a luz apareceu!?!

Não tão forte, apenas uma luz... solar.

"Chegamos!" Disse sorrindo bobamente.

Fiquei maravilhada com o lugar.

Era tão lindo a gruta! A luz do sol refletia nas águas cristalinas que possuía uma pequena cachoeira com várias pedras... Era fechado, só havia uma abertura em cima e pelo lugar por onde passamos.

"Edward, é tão... lindo!" Disse num sussurro. Mais a frente, pude avistar uma toalhinha com alguma coisa... Era um piquenique?

"Vem!" Ele me puxou até onde estavam as coisas.

Ele sentou-se e eu também.

"Viu como valeu a pena todo esse caminho obscuro?! Só não tem o Batmóvel" Eu ri junto dele.

"Adorei!" Respondi. Olhei para a toalhinha e avistei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Peguei-o e mordi. Muito gostoso.

"Eu achei este lugar esses dias, quando vim caçar por aqui. Achei lindo e sabia que você iria adorar!" Aproximei-me dele e encostei minha caça em seu ombro.

"Você sabe do que eu gosto." Respondi simplesmente, mordendo o bolo.

Ele virou a cabeça e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Muito bom." Sussurrou. E eu apenas sorri.

Ficamos uma hora conversando sobre banalidades como por exemplo, discutindo qual livro era melhor; qual musica; sobre minha futura família vampirica' e muitas coisas...

Do nada ele levantou-se e ficou me observando. Olhei-o muito confusa e como sempre, ele apenas me pegou no colo e caminhou até a beira do riozinho.

"Edward, o que pretende?!" Perguntou com meus braços apertando seu pescoço.

"Horas, apenas trazendo você até a água, já que ela não vai até a gente..." Respondeu dando seu sorriso brilhante.

Observei-o mais e percebi que ele brilhava. A luz do sol devia estar forte ainda...

"Não sou burra tá?" Fechei a cara. "E espero que não me jogue ai, pois pressinto que essa água deve estar um gelo..." Extremeci só de pensar na água gelada...

Ele sorriu diabolicamente e NOS jogou na água!

"Edward! Seu louco!" Gritei, tirando o cabelo de meu rosto quando voltamos a superfície.

Pude perceber que de gelada essa água não tem nada...

"Nossa, que água quentinha..." Sussurrei. Estava cada vez mais deslumbrada com o lugar.

"Viu? E se eu não tivesse a jogado aqui você nem iria sentir... Tsc...Tsc..." Disse em meu ouvido, beijando o local.

Qual seria a surpresa se eu dissesse que arrepiei-me com o toque dele?

"Pois é. É maravilhoso aqui!" Ele me apertava contra seu corpo.

Beijou meu pescoço e subiu até alcançar minha boca...

Virei de frente pra ele, recomeçando o beijo. Percebi que ele queria tirar minha blusa então ergui os braços e ele tirou. Fiquei só de biquíni na parte de cima.

"Eu não consigo mais me controlar..." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Me assustei. "Não desse jeito que você pensa Bella, não consigo controlar meu desejo por você, não por seu sangue." Respondeu minha pergunta muda, dando uma leve mordida em meu pescoço.

Suspirei exastasiada com as sensações que me tomavam.

"Eu o mesmo..." Respondi antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo quente.

Nossas línguas dançavam num ritmo gostoso. Minha língua quente e a gélida dele.

Sua mão esquerda passou por meu corpo, até chegar no meu quadril e dar uma apertada, desceu mais um pouco e apertou a coxa e me levantou, fazendo-me rodar sua cintura com minhas pernas.

Minhas mãos não tinha controle. Afundei-as em seu cabelo, arranhando de vez em quando sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Ele voltou os lábios para meu pescoço. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e suspirei.

Quando abro os olhos para olha-lo, vejo que ele me encostou com força em uma pedra.

Por incrível que pareça, não doeu nada.

Arranquei sua blusa para contemplar seu corpo com os músculos no lugar, brilhando. Contornei seus músculos com a ponta do dedo, e agora vendo-o assim, percebi que ele tem aqueles famosos ossinhos que carinhosamente nós mulheres, chamamos de entrada para o paraíso...

Que tortura!!

Ele deitou-me na pedra (eu ainda estava com as pernas em volta de seu quadril) e começou a beijar meu colo.

"Simplesmente magnifica..." Ouvi-o sussurrar contra minha pele.

Estar tão exposta assim me deixou corada. Mas queria isso mais que tudo, queria senti-lo antes de me tornar uma dele...

Edward arrancou a parte de cima de meu biquíni e beijou meus seios.

Eu estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Fechei meus olhos e gemi pelo prazer que ele me proporcionava.

"Edward..." Sussurrei. E isso pareceu dá mais motivação para ele continuar suas carícias.

Eu podia sentir sua excitação em minha parte intima, já que eu estava com as pernas ao redor de seu quadril. E isso me excitou.

"Eu o quero Edward..." Sussurrei novamente. Ele colou nossos lábios novamente, num beijo envolvente e necessitado. Era quente e delicioso.

"Não tanto quanto eu te quero" Sussurrou em meu ouvido roucamente. Suas mãos desabotoavam meu shorts. Descruzei as pernas para ele terminar de tirar a peça. Agachou-se e começou a beijar meus pés e foi subindo. Mordeu minha coxa na parte interna e recomeçou a subir, lambendo, mordendo e beijando o meu corpo.

Chegou em meus lábios e logo depois voltou a descer os beijos até chegar ao cós de minha calcinha que ele tirou com a boca.

Bella agora desmaia!

Afastei-o e tirei sua calça e voltei a beija-lo com mais tesão.

O que esse vampiro está fazendo comigo?!?

"Bella..." Ouvi-o gemer contra meus lábios. "Você tem certeza...?" Perguntou num sussurro de voz, pois ainda estávamos nos beijando.

Era agora ou nunca!

"Como nunca estive antes Edward. Eu quero ser só sua. Humana e vampira." Respondi sussurrando em seu ouvido. Isso deu motivação para ele continuar.

"Você me enlouquece..." Ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz, meus olhos e minha testa. "Você não sabe o poder que tem sobre mim..." Revelou. Eu apenas sorri e o beijei novamente.

Sua mão passeava pela minha coxa, apertando, acariciando e foi subindo até chegar em minha parte intima. Arfei quando senti seus dedos gelados tocarem-me.

Tocava em meu clítoris rapidamente, e penetrava um dedo... Sempre alternando, me deixando preparada para ele.

"Edward!" Gemi contra seus lábios e ele aumentou a velocidade.

Uma sensação maravilhosa invadiu meu corpo, sabia que estava quase chegando...

Mas ele parou os movimentos e me olhou. Eu corei, corei muito!

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso muito safado.

"Eu te amo Bella" Me disse antes de me erguer novamente e fazendo-me enrolar minhas pernas em seu quadril. "Não tenha vergonha de mim." Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Pude sentir ele invadindo-me devagar, para acostumar-me com o seu tamanho.

Gemi baixinho por causa da dor. Mordi meu lábio com um pouco de força, e parece que ele percebeu, pois colou nossos lábios.

Ele deslizou totalmente, gemendo. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, apreciando o momento.

Edward começou a movimentar-se lentamente.

Cravei meus dedos em sua costa, deixando o local branco, avermelhado.

"Ed..ward!" Gemi com a louca sensação que ele me proporcionava.

"Olhe para mim Bella." Pediu entre gemidos e o olhei.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e eu pedia por mais e mais...

Seus lábios voltaram para meu pescoço enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava meu seio e a direita meu quadril.

Deitei-me novamente na pedra.

Ele ia cada vez mais rápido, gemendo insanidades, fechando os olhos igual eu. Sentia o choque de nossos corpos quando se encontravam...

"Bella!" Ele fechava os olhos com força.

"O Deus!" Gemi. Podia sentir que estava quase tendo meu segundo orgasmo.

Ele me beijou de novo para não gritarmos de prazer.

Senti meu corpo tremer e o dele também. Os espasmos ainda passava pelo nosso corpo.

Eu arfava. Meu corpo estava todo suado.

Ele estava deitado sobre mim e arfava também.

"Isso foi incrível!" Sussurrou enquanto tirava meu cabelo que grudou em meu rosto e depois beijou minha testa. "É a melhor sensação que já tive..." Continuou a dizer.

"Eu também..." Respondi.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e quando abri os olhos, vi que já estava deitada na toalha em cima dele. Apoiei-me em meus antebraços e o olhei. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que antes e um sorriso novo apareceu em seus lábios.

Um sorriso totalmente malicioso!

"Poderia passar noites e noites assim..." Me disse quando percebeu que eu o fitava.

Arqueei a sobrancelha incrédula.

Viciei o vampiro em sexo!

"MAS... Só quando você for vampira... Mas enquanto não é, temos a tarde toda!" Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ei! Me sinto culpada agora!" Ele me olhou confuso. "Viciei um vampiro em sexo é mole!" Completei arregalando os olhos. Ele gargalhou.

"Bella, Bella... Agora você é só minha, só minha!" Disse me puxando para cima e colando nossos lábios. "Para sempre?" Perguntou fitando-me.

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu te dei a minha vida. Acho que isso é uma resposta boa não é?!" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Mas por vias das duvidas, por toda a nossa eternidade!" Respondi beijando seu pescoço.

Senti-o estremecer novamente.

Bem, não sei que aconteceu que só com aquela conversa, ascendeu os hormônios sexuais de todo mundo! Mas sei de uma coisa... Tive a melhor experiência humana que nunca irei esquecer, espero!

Mas como ele disse: Enquanto ainda sou humana tenho a tarde toda... E se quando eu for vampira e esse desejo ser maior que meu desejo nesse momento, pode ter certeza que não será toda noite... E sim, todo dia...

* * *

**N/A:** FIMMMMMM! Que na verdade, não é um fim e sim um novo começo! \o 

Pessoas queridas, no outro post que iria att sabado, tinha uma tremenda de uma nota, agradeçendo á vocês pela presença. Mas como o efefe deu a louca com a minha pessoa, eu esqueci tudo. u.u

Alias, é um presente de aniversário meu, para vocês! xD

Amanhã ficarei mais velha! (Repulsa!) x.x

Queria agradeçer a vocês por me acompanhar nessa insanidade que escrevi. Sério mesmo! Eu me surpreendo; vocês se surpreendem e nós nos surpreendemos! ksoksaosak

Bem, falando sério agora, é tão bom concluir uma fic e ao mesmo tempo triste. Agradeço á cada uma ou um de vocês que me acompanharam e gostaram da fic!

A cada pessoa que add a fic no favoritos mesmo sem ter nunca comentado!

E as pessoas denominadas Anonimas! Que leêm, mas não deixa reviews! (Eu! Eu!) sakoaskao

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews do 4º cap á:** **Loveblack Cullen;** _Daddy's obsessive little girl;_ **Anne Lee B.;** _Raquel Cullen;_ **Carol Venancio;** _danda jabur_; **Mariane;** _Dani Cullen.94;_ **'a cullen.**; _Kooh H. Cullen;_ **Aniil;** _Bella Brandon Cullen;_ **Jée Graciano.**

**Resposta coletiva (Essa é nova! sakosaksa):** Que bom que gostaram da Alice&Jasper! *-*

Como já comentei, não consigo imaginar a minha doce Alice aprontando impuridades estilo á lá Rose&Emmett! sakosksokso

(Mas quem saiba não faça uma bem hot deles, hein? Hein?) *pisca* xD

Espero que gostem desse ultimo cap! *-*

Não ficou hot, hot... Pois foi a primeira vez dela/deles. Acho que devia ser algo... Romântico e calmo... \o

Eu gostei do resultado! \o/

E espero que tenha acontecido o mesmo!

Agradeço de coração pelos elogios a minha escrita. Fico tão alegre de ver minhas histórias sendo apreciadas que me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! *-*

_**Obrigada, meus campos de flores!**_

BjoO no coração, da veia aqui! (Não me conformo! Não quero fica velha! ç.ç)

Nos encontramos em **Entrevistando Vampiros?! *-* **

**Deixe uma review?! *-* **

**Minha humilde pessoa gostaria de saber o que acharam do ultimo cap! É GRATIS! \O/**

**Doi dizer isso... (ç.ç)**

**30/06/09**

**

* * *

**


End file.
